The Gamer Type
by vectordarcell1
Summary: Haruhi and Rion have both been accepted into Ouran Academy. Rion is an all around nerd but prefers playing video games in her spare time. She ends up as part of the club but can she handle the stress and will she manage to make friends or will she stay a social outcast?


The Gamer Type

Disclaimer: I don't own OHSHC or any video games I make a reference to. I only own Rion.

My OC

Name: Rion Maruko

DOB: October 13

Age: 16

Gender: female

Hobbies: Amtgard (larping), playing video games, studying science and math, hanging out with friends (when she gets some), reading, listening to music, and watching crime shows.

Hates: fake people, history, socializing, bullying, mornings

Phobias: aphenphosmphobia (fear of touch), asthenophobia (fear of being weak) and others that will be found out later

Appearance:

Hair: short, black hair that looks similar to Zexion's (from KH)

Eyes: bright blue

Height: 5'

Style: more of a punkish/nerdy style, wears rectangular, dark gray, plastic framed glasses

Others: has a few scars and is loopy when she's tired

Chapter 1

I threw my alarm clock across the room as it went off and started burrowing back under my covers. I hated mornings, absolutely loathed them really. After 7 minutes Mum came in and started beating me up with a pillow before I finally got out of bed and got ready for school. It was my first day at Ouran Academy. I got in on a science scholarship because I had second place for the academic one.

I looked in the mirror and glared. My hair was all over the place, that is one thing I hate about having short hair. I wet it down in the bathroom sink and blow-dried it but it still flipped out a bit. _'I guess today's a hat day. Again.' _I went back to my room and put on a gray t-shirt, black bootcut jeans, and black converse. I chose to wear my black fedora with a red rose. I looked in the mirror and decided I was somewhat presentable.

I grabbed a muffin and my black backpack then headed out the door.

+at the school+

I was walking up the path when I noticed that a lot of girls were giggling and staring at me. _'They do realize I'm a girl right?' _When I finally reached the school I noticed that girls were still giggling and staring that I sweat-dropped. _'I know I dress like a nerd but I thought they would notice that I have an hourglass figure.' _I went straight to my class because the schedule was sent with the acceptance letter. When I arrived I saw another girl in a purple sweater and dark gray slacks.

"Are you a scholarship student too?" I asked.

"Yeah. After the bell rings the teacher will give us a signal to go in. I'm sorry, I'm Haruhi."

"I'm Rion." I said while sticking my hand out for a hand shake. She shook it and the bell rang. I saw the teacher wave us in. As we entered the students that didn't shut up when the bell rang certainly did when Haruhi and I entered.

"Please introduce yourselves to the class," the teacher said.

"I'm Haruhi Fujioka," said Haruhi.

"I'm Rion Maruko," I replied calmly.

Haruhi was told to sit in-between a set of red haired twins and I sat in the far corner behind one of the twins. _'Why do I get the feeling that they're going to be a pain?'_

+after school+

As soon as the bell rang everyone ran out of the classroom as if Slenderman were in the room. I shrugged ad turned to Haruhi, who was still gathering up her stuff.

"What are you're plans now?" I asked. I wanted to go to the library and start a new research project that I thought of during class. I'm not social by any means but I was hoping that she had a better sense of direction that I do.

"I was going to go to the library. Why do you ask?" She replied back. She looked curious.

I paused and looked at the ground and shuffled my feet a bit. "My sense of direction sucks. Big time. I tried walking to the store and ended up on the opposite side of town."

She laughed a bit then nodded to the door. I took that as 'Come on you directionally challenged idiot.' I shrugged and followed. As we were walking I was talking to Haruhi about our homework that was due the day after tomorrow. As we stopped by all four libraries we both got more and more irritated. _All_ of them were packed with gossiping rich bastards. We sighed and looked at each other.

"Well...that sucks. Want to explore until we find somewhere to do our homework?" I asked.

"Might as well. I won't get any homework done at home," then she walked off down a random hallway. I ran to catch up because if I lost her I would be stuck wandering the halls until the janitor found me.

We ended up stopping in front of the third music room which looked unused. We opened the door and were blinded by a white light, which brought the scene from Kingdom Hearts 1 in my head where Sora walked toward the light and Darkside showed up, and rose petals. I was surprised when I heard several guys say "Welcome."

_'What the heck did I get myself into now? Okay...just breathe. …You're not breathing! All I have to do is stay in the back and pretend I don't exist then I'll go home and play my video games.' _While I was having my inner pep talk Haruhi and I somehow ended up locked in the room.


End file.
